Special 1000 FFTI : Thousand Time
by Himiki-chan
Summary: A special fanfiction for celebrating the one thousand post of fairy tail indonesian fiction! NaLu, One-shot, Canon, Rate T. Mind to RnR?


**Special 1.000 FFTI** : **Thousand Time**

**Fairy Tail's NaLu Fic**

.

**Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

**Thousand Time © ****Himiki-chan**

.

**Canon for FT Ending Song**

**Rate T ****for safety, teen to old may read**

**One-shot for fun**

.

**A special fanfiction for celebrating the one thousand post of fairy tail indonesian fiction**

**-Thousand Time-**

* * *

Hembusan angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan ujung rambut pirang milik seorang gadis manis bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Tidak, kini nama Heartfilia sudah tidak lagi dipakainya. Nama kebangsaan dari ayahnya tak lagi berarti baginya. Karena sekarang, ia hanyalah Lucy. Seorang mage celestial spirit dari guild ternama Fairy Tail.

Mata karamelnya yang terlihat begitu menikmati hidup terus memancar ke arah depan. Seakan-akan tak ada bosannya menunggu. Senyuman manis di bibirnya terus melekat di wajahnya. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Dengan sedikit gelisah, Lucy mengeluarkan handphonenya. Sebuah handphone dengan chasing pink yang mengingatkan dirinya atas rambut orang yang kini sedang ditunggunya, tak lupa tiga buah gantungan kunci bergambar exceed yang bergoyang bersamaan degan geraknya handphone tersebut.

*TING* bunyi pesan masuk terdengar jelas memasuki gendang telinga Lucy. Dengan senyuman tipis, Lucy membuka pesan tersebut.

_'What is NaLu?'_

Sambil sedikit membulatkan kedua mata karamelnya, Lucy tertawa kecil. Pertanyaan singkat tersebut berhasil membuat pipinya merah padam.

_'NaLu itu.. Sebuah kata singkat yang begitu berarti di mataku, yang begitu hangat di hatiku, yang begitu indah saat kudengar, karena itu sebuah kata yang melambangkan diriku denganmu Natsu'_

Lucy menghela napas sambil menekan tombol enter di handphonenya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sebuah vanilla milkshake di depannya. Tangan mungilnya mulai menarik sedotan tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya.

Manis. Ya, semanis kisahnya dengan pria tersebut. Pria yang begitu ia cintai hingga sekarang.

_'Luce, kata orang.. Jika ada sebuah benang merah yang terurai dari jari kelingking seseorang dengan seseorang lainnya, maka kedua orang itu akan bersatu. Apakah benang merahku akan tersambung padamu?'_

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan polos Natsu ini membuat Lucy tertawa kecil di tengah-tengah rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya,_ 'Ya, tentu saja Natsu'_

_'Apa kamu percaya tentang keabadian? Aku harap kita akan menjadi seperti itu'_

Lucy sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat pesan aneh yang dikirimkan Natsu, namun tak mau berlama-lama, Lucy segera menjawabnya.

_'Natsu, tidak ada manusia yang abadi.. Kita tidak akan memperoleh keabadian, tapi cinta kitalah yang akan mendapatkannya'_

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Natsu untuk menjawab pesan singkat Lucy. Walaupun Lucy tidak bisa melihat Natsu, namun Lucy percaya bahwa ia akan datang. Menepati janji mereka di meja ini.

_'Luce, mungkin aku akan lama sampai ke sana, gomennasai..'_

Pesan terakhir Natsu membuat Lucy sedikit tersenyum miris. Ya, setidaknya dia akan terus menunggu. Tak peduli sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang ia lewatkan.

_I'm here be waiting for you, no matter how long.. If it must take a thousand time, i will still be here. Wait until i see your eyes, your smile and your laugh._

Langit pagi yang cerah dipenuhi oleh awan putih kini telah berganti menjadi senja dengan burung-burung yang terbang rendah. Warna jingga langit bagai paduan warna rambutnya dengan rambut pria tersebut.

Kini Lucy mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pantai di depan tempat makan tersebut. Menatap langit senja sebelum akhirnya ia pergi mencari sosok yang belum juga datang.

_Don't you know? Waiting you make me feel like it's already been thousand time.._

Di bawah pohon sakura yang merontokan daunnya, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan menelusuri tempat tersebut. Mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Handphonenya tak lagi berbunyi, menandakan tak ada lagi pesan singkat yang masuk. Dan itu malah semakin membuat Lucy buta akan kehadiran Natsu.

#Taps.. Taps..# Suara jejak kaki terdengar dengan begitu jelas ke dalam gendang telinga Lucy. Berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tidak dilihatnya dengan begitu jelas.

Sedikit tersentak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya secara tidak langsung, Lucy membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap lurus mata onyx yang tak lagi sama. Sosok tersebut menampakan cengiran khasnya pada Lucy.

Seakan-akan baru tersadar dari mimpi, mata Lucy melebar dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Senyuman yang tadi sempat luntur kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Natsu, okaerinasai!" Sahut Lucy girang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Seakan-akan mengabaikan tatapan aneh milik Natsu tadi.

* * *

Lucy kembali duduk di sebuah tempat makan yang didatanginya tadi. Di tempat yang sama seperti saat pertama kali Lucy duduk. Namun kini ia tak sendiri, ditemani oleh seseorang yang begitu dicintainya tersebut, Natsu Dragneel.

Duduk saling berhadapan dengan minuman masing-masing yang berada di depannya. Cukup dengan sebuah pot tanaman yang menghiasi meja bundar tersebut. Lucy menaruh kedua tangannya untuk menopang kedua pipinya. Senyum ceria tertampang di wajahnya. Senyum kebahagiaan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Natsu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk Fairy Tail dari saku celananya dan diarahkannya pada Lucy. Lucy yang melihat itu sedikit terbelalak, kemudian kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kemarilah Luce.." Ucap Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy.

Lucy yang mengetahui hal itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Natsu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan ia hanya mampu mengabaikannya.

Natsu sedikit menyingkirkan rambut Lucy dan memindahkannya ke pundak. Nafas hangat Natsu perlahan-lahan mulai terasa di wajah mulus Lucy. Dipakaikannya kalung berlogo Fairy Tail tersebut ke leher Lucy.

Natsu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jaraknya dengan wajah Lucy tinggal beberapa centi saja. Napas diantara keduanya seakan-akan bertukar tempat. Kehangatan demi kehangatan terus diterima keduanya. Kini hidung Natsu telah menempel di hidung Lucy. Dengan perasaan campur aduk dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Lucy memejamkan matanya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_#CRAAAASSSHHH#_

Sebuah gigitan dari gigi taring Natsu berhasil melukai leher Lucy hingga darah mulai mengalir dari sana.

"Ya. Kemarilah Luce.. Sebab kita akan berjalan bersama dalam keabadian, selamanya"

**-THE END-**

* * *

Xixixi, merasa habis dikerjainkah? Atau lagi pada kesal sama authornya?

Gomennasai bagi kalian NaLu shipper yang sudah berpikir jauh dari adegan diatas tetapi malah cuman itulah yang kalian dapat. Greget kan? #DIBANTAI!#

Well, anyway.. Demikian fanfiction special post ke-1.000 di fandom fairy tail indonesia. Ok! Author kabur dulu sebelum pada marah-marah sama author lewat BBM, LINE, Facebook, maupun Twitter. Jangan lupa review ya! Silahkan marah-marah disana, nanti author balas lewat PM. Jaa! #ko'it#

**Total Words : 1.000**


End file.
